ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Casey Jones
Casey Jones'Security Guard (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Last Train to Oblivion" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:28-5:33). Time Life Entertainment. ''Security Guard says: "I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't the ghost of old Casey Jones himself..." was a ghostly railroad man and apparently the ghost of the legendary engineer Casey Jones. History At the start of the 20th century, Casey Jones was an engineer in the most famous train wreck in railroad history.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Last Train to Oblivion" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:14-6:18). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "A hundred years ago, Casey Jones was the engineer in the most famous wreck in railroad history" In the 1980s, Casey Jones' ghost manifested at Grand Central Station just as the midnight express from New Jersey arrived on track 13. After causing some minor damage, he hijacked a train. The Ghostbusters were called for help but based on the description and time, they believed it was a prank at first. While investigating the station, Peter Venkman was kidnapped and taken aboard an antique train. The train took off and the rest of the team pursued in Ecto-1. Some time after entering the state of Pennsylvania, the team boarded the train and trapped Jones. Upon sighting an Amtrak passenger train on a collision course with them, Peter realized that Jones wanted to help prevent a train-related tragedy before taking up eternal rest.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Last Train to Oblivion" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:02-21:11). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "So I figured his ghost wouldn't rest until he set things right by preventing a train wreck! He wanted to save someone's life, not take it. Cause and effect, right?" He released the ghost, who switched the tracks and saved the day. Peter's gamble paid off, and Jones dispersed in peace. Personality He loves drinks with a lot of caffeine and food that is loaded with sugar. He is very demanding of his employees. He insists that he stays ahead of schedule, no matter what. Classification Casey Jones appears to be Semi-Corporeal throughout the bust. When facing the Ghostbusters, Jones headbutts Winston Zeddemore in the chest but is slammed into the train tunnel. The P.K.E. Meter gets a "strong reading" off of Jones.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Last Train to Oblivion" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:37-07:38). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I'm getting a strong reading." Trivia *In the introduction to "Last Train to Oblivion" on The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, co-writer Michael Edens says he was indeed inspired by the legend of John Luther "Casey" Jones in West Tennessee. *The real life Casey Jones died on April 30, 1900.CaseyJones.com:Facts about Casey Jones *Casey hums off key. *On page seven of Ghostbusters Issue #5, Casey is referenced by a Casey J's Coffee and Books cafe.Dapper Dan Tweet 1/21/12 *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, Casey Jones' "Hot Coffee and Cold Tea" schtick is referenced on an ad. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, Peter Venkman refers to the Phantom Train Conductor as Casey Jones on account that was his only railroad reference. **The ghost is visually based on Casey Jones from The Real Ghostbusters. Appearances '''The Real Ghostbusters *"Last Train to Oblivion" References Gallery Primary Canon CaseyJones05.jpg CaseyJones06.jpg LastTrainToOblivion08.jpg CaseyJones07.jpg CaseyJones08.jpg LastTrainToOblivion09.jpg CaseyJones09.jpg CaseyJones10.jpg CaseyJones02.jpg|"More Coal!" CaseyJones03.jpg|"Get Off!" CaseyJones04.jpg|Trapped LastTrainToOblivion31.jpg|Dispersing Secondary Canon CaseyJonesIDWOngoing5.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5 PhantomTrainConductor01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 PhantomTrainConductor02.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #5 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends